Juana's dream
by female transformer toa
Summary: The prequal to Blurr with the zoras. Juana has a dream about her future and seeked Lanayru for the dream to be explain. She learned what means and learns she will have to make a choice of not only one's life but her truelove.


A young girl with long blue hair and blue eyes stood on a ledge over looking lake hylia. She wore a long sleeveless blue dress and a seashell earring on her right ear. Her name was Juana, Princess of the zoras. With her was her loyal boydguard, friend, and pet Furret. Furret was one of her most loyal pokemon and followed her mistress whereever she went. It was by the elders that Juana's pokemon guarded her since she was always wondering away from the zora's domian. Her pokemon were a Typhloison, a Flareon, a Cloyster, a red Gyarados, a blue Gybarados, and Furret. Cloyster, the blue Gybarados, and Furret were females while Typhloison, Flareon, and the red Gyarados were males. They were her closest friends and the elders asked the six pokemon to protect Juana. The elders thought of Juana as their granddaughter and they love her so much. They had raised her since her parents died and they was their will that she became queen of the zoras when they passed on.

"Princess Juana, The elders need to talk you" A Zora said. Juana wasn't a fullblooded Zora. Her father did things with the water without touching it and he wasn't a zora. Her mother was the princess of the zoras and she fell in love and married him. Juana saw it was her friend Aqua and knew it was time to head home. "Coming. I'll just jump into the water" Juana said as Furret got on Juana's shoulder with Juana jumping into the lake's pure clean water. Aqua swam up to Juana with Furret swimming beside her. Furret was a really good swimmer because she taught by Juana. The lake's water were really, really deep and it was in this kind of deep water that Juana could turn into a mermaid and This showed her zora part. "Juana, what were doing up there?" Auqa asked. "I was thinking of a dream I had last night. It was really strange too. I couldn't make heads or tails of it" Juana explained. "Do you think the elders can explain it?" Aqua asked. "Maybe but I don't know what it means" Juana said.

Juana followed Aqua back to the zora's domain and the elders asked Juana to follow them to the chamber of Elders. "Princess Juana, We have to talk to you about something" A old Zora said. "It is time that you take this necklace" another elder zora said placing a necklace around her neck. "Thank you but I want to ask you guys about a dream I had last night" Juana said touching the Zora sapphire around her neck. "We can't explain dreams. We only explain who you are and watch you with a close eye. Maybe you should talk to the spirits of past leaders here" The elders said asking Juana to leave. "The elders couldn't explain it. I need to talk to the spirits of past zora leaders to find out" Juana said leaving for lake Hylia. "Where are you going?" Aqua asked. "Lake hylia. I think maybe Lanayru can understand it" Juana said as Furret followed her mistress back to lake hylia. Juana swam all the way to lake hylia with Furret in her arms.

At lake hylia, Juana walked onto the ground and went into the spring of Lanayru. The water could heal wounds and Juana loved it so much because it was where she felt safe. "Princess Juana. I hoped you would visit today" Lanayru's voice said. "I need to talk about something that is bothering me" Juana said. Lanayru appeared before the zora princess who sat down on the ground. "What is bothering you?" Lanayru asked. "I had a dream last night and I think means something" Juana said. "Tell me the dream" Lanayru said. "I was in Castle town and I walked to the market place. Then in front of me is a young man. He was tied up and he looked exhuasted. Some people were trying to sell him and he didn't looked happy to be there. He suddenly looked at me and I went over to him. I then bought him and he was about to be whipped when I pulled him away from them. I led him away out of castletown after the men were arrested and he collapsed falling into the river that led to lake hylia. He was wounded and I brought him back to the zora's domain to tend to him. I tended to him and he fell asleep while I wiped his forehead of his sweat. Next thing, I knew he kissed me on the lips in my favorite underwater cave" Juana said explaining.

"It is a vision of your future and The young man in the dream is a possible future lover or husband. The dream will take place in a few weeks and you will meet him. I also sensed another will fall in love with you and it will lead you on the path of truelove. After a great battle, both they will both be badly injured and you will have to choose who you love. When you choose him, the other will understand and will accept your choice. The one you choose will stay on our world and heal from those wounds. It will hard for two of you say goodbye but he will heal of his wounds back on his world. The one you choose will follow you to the high place in your kingdom and you two will say goodbye to the one returning home. It will be a hard choice but you will make the right choice when it is time" Lanayru said. "Your path will choose the right one when it is time for you choose one of them" Lanayru said. "Thank you, Lanayru" Juana said as Lanayru disappeared. She understood what her dream meant and it would also be her future.

It is like the disney movie Pocahontas in many ways. I don't own anything of Transformers, The legend of zelda, pokemon, or disney's Pocahontas. I do own Juana.


End file.
